1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroquinone substituted polyunsaturated fatty acids. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of hydroquinone substituted polyunsaturated fatty acids as antioxidants for treatment for a variety of diseases including cancer, and cognitive diseases including, but not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, learning disabilities, behavioral problems, and senile dementia, as well as for diseases requiring lowering cholesterol levels.
2. General Background of the Invention
Fats and oils are water-insoluble, hydrophobic substances of vegetable, land animal or marine animal origin that consist mostly of glyceryl esters of fatty acids, called triglycerides. Their structure is shown below, where R1, R2, and R3 can be the same or different —(CH2)xCH3 chains, with x being an even number of 4 or greater.
The chains (the Rs) may be completely saturated with respect to hydrogen or have one or more double bonds. When R1 is seventeen carbons with no double bonds, the chain is called stearic; in this case there are thirty-five hydrogen atoms attached to the seventeen carbons. With one double bond the same carbon-length chain is called oleic and there are thirty-three attached hydrogen atoms. When there is more than one double bond, the fatty acids are polyunsaturated. Linoleic acid, for example, has eighteen carbons atoms and two double bonds, and linolenic acid has three double bonds and eighteen carbon atoms.
There are, annually, roughly 100 million metric tons of fats and oils consumed globally with about 80% used for human food. The balance is used as industrial oils; in animal feed; to make soap; and to produce oleochemicals, which have many industrial applications, most notably as plastics additives and food processing ingredients.
The principal fats and oils used in food are canola, soybean, palm, sunflower seed, coconut, palm kernel, sesame, olive, corn, cottonseed, edible tallow and lard. The most frequently occurring fatty acids found in these fats and oils are stearic (C18:0), oleic (C18:1), linoleic (C18:1), linolenic (C18:3), palmitic (C16:0), myristic(C14:0) and lauric(C12:0). The first two digits in the carbon subscript refer to carbon chain length, and the number after the colon refers to the number of double bonds in the chain.
Myristoleic acid, which has fourteen carbon atoms and one double bond in the chain has an ester derivative, cetyl myristoleate, with claimed efficacy in relieving the pain of rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis1, 2. The myristoleic acid used to make this product up to now has been derived from beef tallow.
There are two commonly accepted reference sources with respect to published treatises on fats and oils: “Bailey's Industrial Oil and Fat Products” and Gunstone and Padley's, “Lipid Technologies and Applications.” In “Bailey's” there is the following discussion of sources of myristoleic acid, all based on land animal or marine animal origin.                9-Tetradecenoic (myristoleic) acid is the most common of the tetradecenoic acids, being first detected in whale oil in 1925 at about 1.4%, later in whale blubber oil, in shark liver oil, Antarctic whale oil, eel oil, and turtle oil. In 1924 it was suggested that myristoleic acid occurs in butterfat; it was found to constitute 1% of the total acids. It also occurs in goat milk fat, human milk fat, and various animal depot fats, (particularly beef tallow).It is noteworthy that there is not the slightest reference in Bailey's to any vegetable oil sources.        
Gunstone and Padley, in their well-recognized reference work mention hundreds of fatty acids but make no reference of any sort to myristoleic acid. Useful products can be obtained from myristoleic acid, most notably cetyl myristoleate, a possible remedy for alleviating the pain and inflammation of arthritis and related maladies1, 2. However, cetyl myristoleate based on myristoleic acid sourced from animal origins, up to now the only ostensible source, has several disadvantages:                1) Fatty acids derived from beef tallow run the risk, albeit slight, of inducing bovine spongiform encephalitis (mad-cow disease).        2) Any fatty acid sourced from land animal or marine animal origins cannot be Kosher or the Islamic equivalent, Halal.        3) Any fatty acids sourced from land animal or marine animal origins cannot be “vegetarian” or “vegetable-oil food-grade.”        
Myristoleic acid, however, is not exclusively sourced from non-vegetable oil origins. There is a tree that produces a nut containing a vegetable butter that is a relatively good source of myristoleic acid3, 4, 5, 6. The fat is known as kombo butter. It comes from the seeds of Pycnanthus Kombo (Myristicaceae family) found in West Central Africa. Other compounds isolated from P. Kombo (P. Angolensis) include 2′-hydroxy-4′, 7-dimethoxy isoflavone and 2′-hydroxy fomonometin8. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,900 00 describes the isolation and use of terpenoid quinones from the stems and leaves (not the seedfat) of P. kombo for use in treating diabetes9.
The seedfat of P. kombo is reddish-brown and has a distinct aromatic odor. The fat also contains 20–30% of kombic acid. Kombic acid is not a fatty acid per se, rather it is a substituted fatty acid, and must be separated and removed from kombo butter in manufacturing downstream oleochemical products such as myristoleic acid. From kombo butter, the unit operations to obtain relatively pure distilled fatty acid mixtures containing appreciable levels of myristoleic acid include: 1) fat (crude kombo butter) saponification to split the fat and form the sodium soaps of the fatty acids, thereby separating and removing the glycerine, 2) acidulation of the sodium soaps of the fatty acids to form the free fatty acids, and 3) molecular distillation of the crude fatty acids for purposes of purification. The cetyl esters can then be formed by conventional esterification reactions. The present invention describes the unexpected isolation, and manufacture of a substituted fatty acid and substituted fatty acid derivatives from the seed fat of Pycnanthus Kombo (via alcohol extraction and supercritical CO2 methods) and their use as antioxidants. This substituted fatty acid is kombic acid and the substituted fatty acid derivatives are derivatives of kombic acid.
Kombic Acid is not the only useful chemical isolated from Pycnanthus Kombo. European Patent Application EP 1 287 825 A1 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0129294 A1 describe the isolation of Sargahydroquinoic acid (SHQA) from Kombo butter. Although these specific compounds have been associated with specific health benefits, it has been heretofore unrecognized that they are part of a general class of chemicals associated with these health benefits.